User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! OTHER NOTICE: GUESSINGS... OPEN. That is all... Character Reveal Hints Widowmaker (OVERWATCH) vs Perfecti (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) Kyle & Ken Katayanagi (Scott Pilgrim) vs The Jins (Real Bout FATAL FURY SPECIAL) Ryuza (Wonderful World) vs Kazehaya Kamito (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) Etielle (Wonderful World) vs Miyuki Shiba (THE IRREGULAR AT MAGIC HIGH SCHOOL) Doc (BACK TO THE FUTURE) vs Doctor Who (Eponymous Series) Max (Maximum Ride) vs Rey (STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS) Bastion (OVERWATCH) vs Uzume Tennoboshi/Orange Heart (NEPTUNIA) Tae (Cross of the World/E's Laf) vs Yuzuriha (Under Night IN-BIRTH) Emrakul (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs Beatrice Kirscheisen (Dies Irae) General Raam (KILLER INSTINCT SEASON 3) vs Shaq (Shaq-Fu) Cirno (Touhou Project) vs Metabee (MEDABOTS) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu.png|Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu ONE MINUTE MELEE Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang.png|Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang ONE MINUTE MELEE Joseph Joestar vs The Amazing Bulk.png|Joseph Joestar vs The Amazing Bulk ONE MINUTE MELEE HoiHoi-San vs Battra.png|HoiHoi-San vs Battra ONE MINUTE MELEE Arturia Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA.png|Arturia Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA ONE MINUTE MELEE Yoda vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna.png|Yoda vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Godzilla (RESURGENCE) vs Take Mikazuchi.png|Godzilla (RESURGENCE) vs Take-Mikazuchi ONE MINUTE MELEE Mr. Chau vs Hiiko Seijuro.png|Mr. Chau vs Hiiko Seijuro ONE MINUTE MELEE Corona vs Duskmon & Velgamon.png|Corona vs Duskmon/Velgamon ONE MINUTE MELEE Raven vs Izuna.png|Raven vs Izuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Melodias vs Natsu Dragneel.png|Melodias vs Natsu Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Lobo vs Reaper.png|Lobo vs Reaper ONE MINUTE MELEE Zako vs Neko-Arc vs Pichu vs Chimaki.png|Zako vs Neko-Arc vs Pichu vs Chimaki ONE MINUTE MELEE Faris Scherwiz vs Akane Inukawa vs Katara vs Jetstream Sam.png|Faris Scherwiz vs Akane Inuwaka vs Katara vs Jetstream Sam ONE MINUTE MELEE Daryl Dixon vs Chris Redfield vs Columbus vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Daryl Dixon vs Chris Redfield vs Columbus vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuzuriha vs Senna Kyoudou.png|Yuzuriha vs Senna Kyoudou ONE MINUTE MELEE Ouka vs SpaceGodzilla.png|Ouka vs SpaceGodzilla ONE MINUTE MELEE Mecha Sonic vs Shiny Genesect.png|Mecha Sonic vs Shiny Genesect ONE MINUTE MELEE John-117 vs Soldier 76.png|John-117/Master Chief vs Soldier: 76 ONE MINUTE MELEE D. Va vs Gundam Epyon.png|D. Va vs Gundam Epyon ONE MINUTE MELEE Kuro vs Hekatonkheires.png|Kuro vs Hekatonkheires ONE MINUTE MELEE Hit-Girl vs Roxie Richter.png|Hit Girl vs Roxie Richter ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Mei.png|Rundas vs Mei ONE MINUTE MELEE Eliza vs Pharah.png|Eliza vs Pharah ONE MINUTE MELEE Doomguy (DOOM Reboot) vs Prophet.png|Doomguy (DOOM Reboot) vs Prophet ONE MINUTE MELEE Amane Nishiki vs Asuka Kazama vs Rufus vs Sasari.png|Amane Nishiki vs Asuka Kazama vs Rufus vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberjackal vs Gilgaros.png|Uberjackal vs Gilgargos ONE MINUTE MELEE Leon Belmont vs Friede.png|Leon Belmont vs Friede MASSIVE UPDATE: all these fights are up for grabs with the exception of Jotaro Kujo vs Black*Rock Shooter (Which I'm still technically making...), so you can make your own version of these fights that have yet to be started. I'll restart from the beginning anew in the future. See you later. Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain